


Klaine Advent 2017: Fraction

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Time traveler and soulmate AU. Living in a dystopic future, Blaine Anderson is saved from certain death by a time traveler who apparently already knows him.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Fraction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this text I sent to @itallstartedwithharry yesterday “Time travelling soulmates who have the first word (phrase) they hear from each other tattooed on their arms (body). The problem is that when one of them meets the other for the first time, the other one has already known them for years.” AKA how can something as simple as a soulmate AU become the most complicated 1200 word drabble anyone has ever written. I had to do a plot outline to understand my own fucking timelines here people. 
> 
> Warnings: minor depictions of war at the beginning, some angst at the end, and probably a very convoluted plot in between, yay!

“I’d duck if I were you.”

Blaine dropped to his knees before his brain even caught up with the words that had been spoken. In the fraction of a second it took for him to process that he had just heard the words the man who had spoken them was pulling the pin on a grenade in his hand and deftly tossing it over the rickety metal table they were sheltered behind.

“Where did you even–” The explosion shocked him into silence as he covered his head with his arms, feeling small pieces of shrapnel that made it over the table bite into his forearms.

“Not now, Honey. Run first, ask questions later.” Abruptly the man stood and grabbed Blaine’s hand, pressing a button of his wristband and suddenly they were… not in the battle ground that Dalton Academy had become. Instead they were standing in the same common room that Blaine had spent the last two years of his life hiding out in, but never had it looked as clean as it did now. In fact, it was practically pristine, well dusted with books of sheet music lining the walls that had long since been used for kindling.

“What just…” he started when the man pulled him into a crushing hug.

“What on Earth were you doing there, Blaine?” he scolded, “You more than anyone know why 2024 is a year to avoid, especially anywhere in the states at that time.”

“I-I…” Blaine squirmed his way out of the man’s arms. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about. Of course 2024 is a horrible year, things have been shit for a couple of years now, but it’s not like I can control the decade in which I am living!”

The man stumbled back, eyes going wide as he suddenly studied Blaine intently. “Oh… oh my god. You’re…” he broke off like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “My god you’re so young.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed, at twenty-five he knows he’s not exactly a child any more but he’s certainly not young enough to garner that reaction. He is well into legal adulthood no matter what country you’re from.  

“I’ve never seen you this young before. So… unknowledgeable. Ohmygod is this what it’s gonna be like for you in a few years? Wait… do I get to mentor you? Teach you everything that you taught me, so that you can then teach it to past me? An internal loop of paradoxes, this is crazy!”

“Can you please!” Blaine shouted to cut across his ramblings. “Can you please just tell me who you are, where I am, and what the hell you are talking about?”

The man grinned like the cat who got the cream. “My name is Kurt Hummel. And we are in Westerville, Ohio in 2010. And I think from that you can figure out the rest.”

—-

Later that night, after Kurt had led Blaine away from Dalton to a motel nearby, he had sat and explained. He didn’t give him too much information, saying he didn’t want to influence his future decisions, but the gist of it was that five years ago in Kurt’s own personal time line, he had met Blaine. But  _that_  Blaine was  _this_  Blaine sometime down the rode on  _his_  own personal time line. Because they were both time travelers. Apparently. And that was about as far as Blaine had gotten into Kurt’s explanation before his head started to pound from trying to wrap his mind around it.

Kurt just smiled and told him to get some rest and that they would talk some more in the morning. But rest was the last thing Blaine was doing as his brain bounced back and forth between the idea that he was apparently going to become a time traveller, and staring at the words etched into his bicep.  _I’d duck if I were you._

Kurt hadn’t reacted to his response and Blaine didn’t know what that meant. It was probable that somewhere down the line someone else would say those words to him on their first meeting, but it didn’t seem all that likely. So for all intents and purposes, that would mean Kurt was his soulmate.

—-

Blaine barely slept that night, so the second he heard Kurt get out of bed and head to the shower he was wide awake. He sat anxiously against his headboard, listening to the water gently pounding against the wall and waited for Kurt to return to him.

His question of course died in his throat the second Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping down onto the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Anxiety clawed at his lungs, telling him that if Kurt was his soulmate he would have already said something about it. Surely he would know, having known him for five years.

Finally Blaine managed to choke out a small, “Kurt?”

Kurt raised his head from where he was towelling off his hair at the foot of his bed. “Yes, Blaine?”

He was supposed to be polite. He was supposed to lead into the question. He was supposed to make it clear to Kurt that he didn’t have to tell him if he didn’t want to. What he said was, “What does your soul mark say?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, as though commenting on how rude that was of Blaine to ask. That however was not enough to stop him from raising the hem of his shirt until it revealed simply, Kurt’s own name sketched across his ribs with a question mark beside it. Blaine deflated a little. He didn’t remember exactly what had first said to Kurt, but it certainly wasn’t that.

“Hoping it was something different, Anderson?”

Blaine shrugged, “I just… you said what’s written on my soul mark yesterday so I thought maybe… but it doesn’t matter.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side, considering. “But yesterday wasn’t the first time I met you.” was his simple response.

Blaine nodded as he processed that line of thought, “Do you remember what I said the first time we met?”

“Of course. You said my name. It never stuck out to me though because well… no hints into our future, Blaine. I’ve broken the rules enough.”

“But, Kurt, you know what that means, right?” Blaine said, standing and reaching out to Kurt.

“That can’t be what it means, Blaine.” Kurt pulled away from him, eyes suddenly hard,  “You’ve been adamant for years that our relationship is only platonic, and if it’s not then that means that you’ve known the whole time while I’ve–” Kurt broke off turning away. “That means you’ve let me pine for five years and I refuse to believe that you would do that to me.”

“But, Kurt. You said it yourself. It’s a part of our rules that we don’t tell each other about our own future and if that includes us then… maybe I have to let you find out for yourself. I have to wait for you to find me. And now you have so that means…” Blaine trails off as Kurt rushes for his jacket.

“I can’t… I can’t think about this right now. I need… I need not you, I need a Blaine who knows what the fuck is going on here. I just, I have to leave, I’m sorry.”

“Kurt–”

“Here’s some cash. I’ll come back soon, just. Stay here, stay safe. Okay, I promise I’ll be back, just…” he took a deep breath and pressed the button on his wrist band again and suddenly he was gone and Blaine was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed future prompts inspire more in this verse because I want to add more and I believe it will make more sense the more I add. Or the opposite might happen, who knows. Also let’s pretend I had a plan for what the fuck kind of world Blaine is living in at the start of this. Okay? Okay.


End file.
